U-Bahn
by Vilandel
Summary: 45 Minuten. Genau so viel Zeit hatten Yukino und Kinana in der Pariser Metro, um ihre Sorgen zu vergessen. Jedoch nicht ihre Gefühle zu Rogue und Cobra... (Royu und Kinabra, Gale und Gruvia angedeutet)


**U-Bahn **

Yukino Aguria sah ihre beste Freundin Kinana Cuberos schweigend an. Beide Schülerinnen sassen auf einer schmutzigen in einer der unzähligen Stationen der Pariser Metro und warteten auf ihre Bahn. Kinana war eingeschlafen. Wie könnte es auch anders sein, auch wenn beide Freundinnen beim kleinen Starbucks neben der Station **Gare du Nord** einen Cafe Latte getrunken haben. Kinana wurde in der Schule wieder einmal von Jenny Rearlight und Sherry Blendy schikaniert. Wenn Yukinos ältere Schwester Sorano noch leben würde, hätte sie sich den beiden Tussis sicher angeschlossen. Doch Sorano war vor einem Jahr gemeinsam mit ihrem festen Freund Sawyer in einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben gekommen. Auch wenn Yukino nicht immer akzeptieren konnte, wie ihre Schwester andere Schülerinnen schikanierte, so war sie tottraurig gewesen, als Sorano gestorben war. Mit ihr hatte die Weisshaarige die einzige Person verloren, die sie vor der Abscheu ihrer Eltern verteidigte. Nachdem Sorano aus ihrem Leben gegangen war, wollten ihre Eltern nicht mehr mit ihrer jüngeren Tochter unter einem Dach leben. So kam es, dass Yukino das grosse und luxuriöse Elternhaus verlassen hatte, um in der sehr kleinen Wohnung ihrer Tante umzuziehen, die in der hinterster Banlieue von Paris lebte. Immerhin besser, als jeden Tag die elterliche Abscheu zu bekommen.

Yukino seufzte. Es gab auch einen anderen Grund, warum Kinana in den letzten Tagen unaufhörlich weinte. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte die reiche Lucy Heartfilia behauptet, von Erik Dokuyaku alias Cobra schwanger zu sein, der Kinanas Schwarm gewesen war. Die Lilahaarige war so traurig gewesen, dass sie von Cobra nichts mehr wissen wollte und ihn immer ignoriert hatte, als er mit ihr reden wollte. Doch die angebliche Schwangerschaft von Lucy war ein Manöver gewesen, um Natsu Dragneel eifersüchtig zu machen und ihn dazu zu bringen, endlich mit ihr zusammen zu kommen. Was auch funktioniert hatte. Kinana hatte sich seither immer für ihre falsche Anschuldigungen gegenüber Cobra geschämt. Sie hatte sich so schuldig gefühlt, dass sie sich dafür bestrafte, in dem sie aufgab, eines Tages eine glückliche Beziehung mit Cobra führen zu können. Das machte Kinana zwar nicht mit Absicht, doch es machte sie total unglücklich. Vor allem seit ihr Schwarm vor kurzem anfing, sich mit anderen Mädchen zu treffen. Gut, ausser einem Date ging es nie weiter, doch Kinana machte es trotz allem weh.

Ein verliebtes Mädchen in der Pubertät zu sein war eine schlimme Sache, Yukino konnte dies nur zugeben. Vor ein paar Wochen war sie für etwa drei Tage mit Sting Eucliffe zusammen gewesen, dem populärsten Junge der Schule. Die Weisshaarige hatte gedacht verliebt zu sein und dass Sting ebenfalls in sie verliebt war, wenn er, der beliebteste Junge der ganzen Schule, ausgerechnet sie Mauerblümchen ausgesucht hatte. Sie kannte den Ruf, dass er ein Mädchen immer fallen liess, nachdem er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, doch naiv hatte Yukino gedacht, mit ihr wäre er anders. Doch sie sollte sich irren. Auf einer Party hatte er angefangen, ihre Brüste zu begrabschen und sich an ihrem Hals festzusaugen. Yukino ging dies alles zu schnell, sie wollte Sting von ihr wegschubsen, doch er zog sie in ein leeres Zimmer. Als er die Tür abgeschlossen hatte, hatte sie verstanden, dass sie sich im Blonden geirrt hatte. Bevor Sting sich auf die Weisshaarige stürzen konnte, war diese zum Fenster gerannt und war rausgesprungen. Zum Glück lag das Zimmer im Erdgeschoss. Sting folgte ihr natürlich, doch Yukino wollte nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Sie rannte und suchte nach Kinana, doch stattdessen war sie direkt in die Armen von Rogue gelaufen. Ausgerechnet der beste Kumpel ihres frischgebackenen Ex-Freund. Zu ihrer Überraschung verteidigte Rogue sie gegenüber Sting. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihr eingeschärft, möglichst schnell weg zu rennen. Sie wusste nicht, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, doch am nächsten Tag kam Sting mit einem blauen Augen und geschwollenen Lippen in die Schule. Der Blonde hatte Yukino mit einem hasserfüllten Blick angestarrt und seither erzählte er allen, dass sie eine Schlampe war. Die Weisshaarige fand dies ungerecht, doch sie wusste, dass sie gegen das Wort des beliebtesten Schülers nicht antreten konnte. In erster Zeit waren die Gerüchte besonders heftig gewesen, doch Kinana hatte sie immer verteidigt, sowie Rogue, zu ihrer grossen Überraschung. Mit der Zeit hatte dessen Cousin Gajeel Redfox auch ihre Partei ergriffen, womit er seine feste Freundin Levy McGarden, seine beste Freundin Juvia Loxar und deren Schwarm mit einbezog. Diese vier waren seither mit Yukino und Kinana befreundet.

Was Rogue anging, dank ihm hatte die Weisshaarige endlich erfahren können, wie es war, wirklich verliebt zu sein. Rogue sah zwar sehr gut aus, doch Yukino hatte sich wegen seinem stolzen, ehrenhaften Charakter in ihn verliebt. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass sie gemeinsame Hobbys hatten, wie das Zeichnen. Er verteidigte sich immer und half ihr in der Klasse, wenn sie die Frage des Lehrers nicht verstand. Doch Yukino hatte keine Ahnung, was der Schwarzhaarige für sie empfand. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er jedes Mädchen unter Schutz nahm, das von Sting wie Spielzeug missbraucht wurde. Was eine edle Geste war. Yukino getraute sich jedoch nicht, ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Sie hatte schon einmal Liebeskummer und getraute sich nicht, das Risiko ein zweites Mal einzugehen.

Das Quietschen der bremsenden U-Bahn riss die Weisshaarige aus ihren Gedanken. Schnell schüttelte sie Kinana wach. Die Lilahaarige blinzelte kurz mit den Augen, bevor sie ihre Schultasche schnappte und gemeinsam mit Yukino in den letzten Wagon einstieg. Der letzte Wagon war immer der ruhigste, ausserdem war man immer sicher, dass es dort freie Plätze gibt. Die beiden Freundinnen hatten dies schnell gemerkt und sich dieses kleine Wissen zu ihrem Nutzen gemacht. Die Fahrt mit der U-Bahn war für Yukino und Kinana die Gelegenheit, alle ihre Probleme für 45 Minuten zu vergessen. Manchmal fingen sie ihre Hausaufgaben an, manchmal planten sie den Ausgang fürs Wochenende. Öfters redeten sie über ihre Probleme und trösteten sich gegenseitig. Es war einfach die 45 Minuten, in denen sie vollkommen glücklich waren.

Als die beiden Freundinnen in den Wagon traten, entdeckte Yukino sofort Gajeel, der an einem Fensterplatz einen Arm um Levys schmalen Schultern legte. Die Weisshaarige war immer noch erstaunt darüber, dass der gepiercte Schläger und die kleine Leseratte ein so süsses Paar bildeten. Auf Gajeels Schoss sass ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge von etwa sechs Jahren. Das musste wohl sein kleiner Bruder sein, von dem er ihr letzthin erzählt hatte und den er immer vom Kindergarten abholen musste, Pantherlily. Wie waren die Eltern bloss auf einen solchen Namen gekommen? Levy entdeckte die beiden Freundinnen und winkte ihnen eifrig zu, in der Hoffnung, Yukino und Kinana würden sich zu ihnen setzten. Doch Yukino wollte das wirklich glückliche Paar nicht stören und zog ihre beste Freundin an der Hand, um einen anderen Platz zu suchen. Gleich gegenüber von Gajeel und Levy sassen Gray und Juvia, die letzte Woche endlich zueinander gefunden hatten. Na gut, eigentlich hatte Gray zu Juvia gefunden, schliesslich war Gajeels beste Freundin schon seit Jahren in ihm verknallt. Die Blauhaarige kuschelte sich eng gegen ihren Freund, während dieser gelangweilt aus dem Fenster starrte. Seine Wangen hatten sich leicht rot gefärbt. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm etwas peinlich, wenn seine Freundin so offen ihre Zuneigung zeigte.

„Yuki... Yukino...", fing Kinana plötzlich an zu stottern und zeigte zitternd zum hintersten Platz des Wagons. Dort sass Cobra. Die Weisshaarige seufzte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Cobra und Kinana glücklich miteinander sein würden, doch wegen dieser Sache mit Lucy vor ein paar Monaten war sich die Lilahaarige nie sicher, wie sie am besten reagieren sollte. Yukino sah abwechselnd den Rothaarigen und ihre beste Freundin an. Schliesslich holte sie einmal tief Luft und sagte mit klarer Stimme: „Geh zu ihm."

„Was?", fragte Kinana schockiert und starrte ihre beste Freundin mit grossen Augen an.

„Ich sagte, geh zu ihm."

„Aber..."

„Du magst ihn doch, oder? Nein, natürlich nicht. Du LIEBST ihn. Jetzt hör, dir in Schuldgefühlen zu quälen. Die Sache mit Lucy ist Schnee von gestern. Komm schon, je mehr du zögerst, desto höher wird das Risiko, dass du niemals mit Cobra zusammen sein wirst. Als deine beste Freundin will ich, dass du dich von dieser unnötiger Bürde endlich befreist."

Mit diesen Worten schob Yukino ihre beste Freundin zu Cobra. Kinana starrte sie noch einmal unsicher an, bevor sie sich schüttelte und zu ihrem Schwarm marschierte. Yukino lächelte glücklich. Wenigstens würde vielleicht eine von sie beiden glücklich werden in der Liebe.

**xxx**

Kinana marschierte langsam zu Cobra, während die U-Bahn langsam losfuhr. Was war Yukino dabei nur durch den Kopf gegangen? Sie wusste doch, dass sie gar nicht mehr wusste, wie sie mit Cobra reagieren konnte! Auch wenn Kinana sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als Cobra endlich ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, sie hatte grosse Angst, dass er nichts von ihr wissen wollte. Das konnte sie ihm auch nicht verübeln. Schliesslich war sie von denjenigen gewesen, die ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatten, nachdem er angeblich Lucy geschwängert hätte. Cobra hatte vielen dies nicht so recht verziehen. Hatte er Natsu nicht die Nase gebrochen, nachdem dieser so getan hätte, als ob nichts passiert wäre? Niemand hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt und alle hatten so getan, als wäre nichts dergleichen geschehen. Keiner war sogar wütend auf Lucy gewesen, als sie gebeichtet hatte, die Schwangerschaft wäre nur ein Fake, um Natsu zu gewinnen! Cobra hatte die reiche Blondine seit diesem Vorfall immer ignoriert und er wurde mit der Zeit immer mehr zu einem Einzelgänger. Cobra war wortkarger und ruhiger geworden, was ihn irgendwie heiss machte. Genau deswegen war sich Kinana sicher, dass sie keine Chance bei ihm hatte, egal was sie auch machen könnte.

Als sie kurz davor war, doch noch wieder umzukehren, kam einen Ruck durch die Bahn und die Lilahaarige stolperte nach vorne, gegen Cobra. Wenn er nicht sofort aufgestanden wäre, um sie an den Schultern zu packen. hätte Kinanas Gesicht eine unelegante Landung zwischen seinen Beinen gemacht.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kinana?", fragte Cobra besorgt und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Die Lilahaarige konnte wegen dieser zärtlichen Geste nichts über die Lippen bringen und begann unverständliches Zeug zu murmeln. Der Rothaarige grinste amüsierte und setzte wieder, nachdem er seine Klassenkameradin neben ihm gesetzt hatte. Eine Weile schwiegen beide und die angespannte Stille wurde von Minute zu Minute erdrückender. Schliesslich konnte Kinana es nicht anders. Sie schnappte Cobra an den Wangen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Der Rothaarige blieb bei dieser überraschten Geste wie versteinert. Schnell wurde Kinana auch klar, was sie da gerade machte. Völlig erschrocken liess sie ihn los und stotterte ganz schnell: „Estutmirleid!"

„Was tut dir leid? Der Kuss?", fragte Cobra erstaunt und abwartend. Irgendwie schien er auch ein bisschen enttäuscht zu sein.

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht... doch, eigentlich schon... nein... doch, aber nicht...", stotterte Kinana, während sie immer röter wurde. Doch sie räusperte sich noch rasch, bevor sie schnell wie ein Wasserfall runter rasselte: „Es tut mir, dass ich dich den Rücken gekehrt habe, als Lucy behauptet hatte, du hättest sie geschwängert. Ich war damals in dich verknallt und weil ich diese Lüge geglaubt hatte, habe ich mich unnötig wehgetan. Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin immer noch in dich verknallt, eigentlich habe ich nicht aufgehört, doch weil ich mich für mein Verhalten so fest schämte, habe ich gedacht, dass ich keine Chance bei dir hatte. Vielleicht stimmt es sogar, ich weiss selber nicht warum ich dir das sage, eigentlich hat mich Yukino gezwungen, zu dir zu gehen, selber hätte ich es sicher nie getan, weil ich mich stark schäme, es tut..."

Wahrscheinlich hätte Kinana ohne Punkt und Komma weiter geredet, wenn Cobra in diesem Augenblick nicht seine rauen Lippen auf ihre weichen gelegt hätte. Die Lilahaarige blieb eine Sekunde lang wie eingefroren, bevor sie langsam die Augen schloss und sich dem Kuss ganz hingab. Cobra hatte eine Hand auf ihren Nacken gelegt, während die andere mit ihrem kurzen Haar spielte. Der Kuss blieb sanft. Als sie sich voneinander löste, legte der Rothaarige seine Stirn auf ihre und flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich liebe dich, Kinana. Als alle anderen mir den Rücken zugekehrt hatten, warst du die einzige, auf die ich einfach nicht deswegen wütend werden konnte. Ich dachte zuerst, dass ich keine Chance bei dir hatte. Darum habe ich meine Chance mit anderen Mädchen versucht, doch es ging einfach nicht. Ich fühlte nichts für sie. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Kinana. Ich habe es dir nie übel genommen."

Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie abermals, dieses Mal leidenschaftlicher. Kinana lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Sie war wirklich eine doofe Kuh gewesen. Cobra erwiderte ihre Gefühle und wegen ihren Schuldgefühlen, die sie nicht zu haben brauchte, war ihr dies niemals klar geworden. Doch nun war sie endlich mit ihrem Schwarm zusammen.

Während dem Rest der 45-minütigen Fahrt hatte Kinana ihren Kopf auf Cobras angenehm harter Schulter gelegt. Ihr frischgebackener Freund streichelte ihren Rücken, was sie dazu brachte, wieder einzuschlafen, dieses Mal mit einem Lächeln.

**xxx**

Während ihre beste Freundin ihre Problem mit Cobra endlich beendete, suchte Yukino schnell nach einem Platz. Dabei dachte sie darüber nach, was sie Kinana gesagt hatte. Klar, sie fand es normal, dass man der Person, die man liebte, seine Liebe gestand. Doch war sie die richtige Person, ihrer Freundin eine solche Moral zu machen? Schliesslich getraute sie sich selber nicht, Rogue ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, aus Angst wieder Liebeskummer zu bekommen. Kinana hatte Yukino deswegen noch ein paar Mal ins Gewissen geredet. Warum bemühte man sich, die Liebesgeschichten anderer mit den richtigen Worten zu arrangieren und macht das nicht gleich bei der eigenen? Es klang unlogisch, doch es passierte.

„Yukino?"

Diese dunkle, warme Stimme hätte die Weisshaarige überall erkannt. Langsam sah Yukino auf die Seite. Rogue sass auf einem Fensterplatz. Auf seinem Schoss lag ein fünfjähriges kleines Mädchen mit grünen Haaren, das einen viel zu grossen pinken Frosch-Kapuzenpullover und schwarze Leggins trug.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Yukino neugierig, während sie sich neben dem Schwarzhaarigen setzte. Sie wusste so gut wie gar nichts über Rogues Leben, nur seine Hobbys und Interessen. Ein klein wenig über seine Wünsche für die Zukunft, doch das war schon alles. Nicht gerade viel, wenn man so darüber nachdachte. Sie hatte ihm von ihrem Leben erzählt und er hatte ihr immer ohne Ungeduld zugehört. Eigentlich war es egoistisch von ihr gewesen, dass sie nie nach seinem Leben gefragt hatte. Das wollte sie nun ändern. Wenn Kinana versuchte mit Cobra weiter zu kommen, dann sollte Yukino dasselbe mit Rogue tun.

„Das ist meine kleine Schwester Frosch", antwortete dieser gerade auf ihre Frage. Irgendwie schwang einen gewissen Stolz in seiner Stimme, während er das sagte.

„Sie ist niedlich", lächelte Yukino und zum ersten Mal sah sie Rogue richtig lächeln. Er schien seine kleine Schwester sehr stark zu mögen. Das war eher selten für einen Jugendlichen, dass er Zuneigung für kleine Geschwistern zeigte.

„Oh ja, das ist sie. Doch sie ist auch etwas verrückt?"

„Verrückt? Inwiefern?"

„Naja, nicht unbedingt verrückt, aber sie ist so gut wie immer verträumt, nie richtig anwesend. Ausserdem hat sie komische Gewohnheit, immer in der dritten Person zu reden."

„Genau wie Juvia", lachte Yukino, während sie Froschs schlafendes Gesicht betrachtete. Noch nie hatte sie etwas Niedlicheres gesehen als dieses kleine Mädchen.

„Stimmt, nur ist es bei Frosch noch ausgeprägter. Sie ist ziemlich naiv und kann eigentlich nur das Gute in anderen Personen sehen. Sogar in Sting. Dad und ich versuchen sie immer zu beschützen und bringen ihr bei, welche Menschen sie vertrauen kann und wer nicht."

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?"

„Sie ist bei Froschs Geburt gestorben", sagte Rogue mit trauriger Stimme. „Meine Schwester ist ihr aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Auch sie konnte nur das gute in Menschen sehen. Dad machte sich ständig Sorgen um, man sogar sagen, er war immer überfürsorglich. Doch Mum war nie deswegen wütend geworden. Sie hatte einfach ein zu grosses Herz."

Yukino senkte traurig den Kopf. Rogue hatte irgendwie eine genauso traurige Kindheit wie sie, einfach auf eine andere Art traurig. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er seine Hand sanft auf ihre Schultern legte.

„Du musst nicht traurig sein wegen mir. Mum fehlt mir, aber ich weiss, dass glücklich ist, da wo sie nun ist. Ich liebe meine Familie. Wir sind einfach immer etwas knapp bei Kasse, doch trotz allem würde ich mein Leben niemals gegen ein anderes austauschen."

Die Weisshaarige lächelte. Rogue war einfach unglaublich. Seine Vergangenheit war nicht unbedingt rosa und wunderschön, doch in seinem Blick konnte sie sehen, dass er alles, was er gesagt hatte, auch ernst meinte. Er schämte sich nicht zu zeigen, dass er seine fünfjährige Schwester liebte. Da, wo sich andere Jungs in seinem Alter bis ins Knochenmark schämen würden, zeigte er Stolz. Nie zeigte er dies, wenn er beim Basketball einen Drei-Punkte-Korb warf oder beim Weitsprung fünf Meter weit sprang. Doch er zeigte, dass er stolz auf seine Schwester, so komisch sie auch sein konnte.

Einige Augenblicke lächelten sie sich an, bevor Rogue anfing, seinen Kopf ihrem näher zu bringen. Yukino schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, was kommen würde, doch dieses Mal fühlte ein angenehmes Gefühl im Bauch. Es war anders als bei Sting, es fühlte sich richtig an, nicht angespannt.

Rogues Lippen waren weicher, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie waren rau, doch gleichzeitig waren sie ungewöhnlich weich. Yukino erwiderte den sanften Kuss mit Freuden. Die Weisshaarige wusste, dass Rogue der richtige für sie war. Er war ehrlich mit ihr und liebte sie für das, was sie war, nicht weil sie einen schönen Körper hatte.

Für den Rest der 45 Minuten der Fahrt, kuschelte sich Yukino gegen Rogue und begutachtete die kleine Frosch. Diese hatte kurz die Augen aufgemacht und Yukino strahlend angelächelt. Danach war sie wieder ins Reich der Träume gefallen. Yukino war momentan einfach glücklich. Nun hatte sie alles, was sie ohne zu wissen schon immer gewünscht hatte.

**xxx**

„Verdammt Juvia, das geht uns nicht an", flüsterte Gray panisch, während er versuchte seine Freundin davon abzuhalten, die beiden frischgebackenen Paare zu stalken.

„Shrimp, du hättest sicher nicht gerne, wenn andere uns beim Küssen zusehen, also begaff sie nicht weiter", knurrte Gajeel, der genau dasselbe Problem mit Levy hatte. Pantherlily sah zwischen den beiden Paaren hin und her und wunderte sich, was die Mädchen so komisch reagieren liess. Soweit er wusste war gerade kein Superstar in der U-Bahn.

„Aber das ist so romantisch", quietschten die beiden Blauhaarigen erfreut auf. Gray und Gajeel sahen sich nervös an. Sie mussten Juvia und Levy unbedingt daran hindern, mehr Zeit mit Mirajane Strauss zu verbringen.


End file.
